The present invention relates to a quick clamping apparatus for skis of various widths, preferably having two parallel guide rods on which a movable clamping jaw is guided. The movable clamping jaw is movable back and forth in the axial direction relative to a stationary clamping jaw by means of a threaded element and an eccentric lever.
In a known apparatus for quick clamping of skis of various widths of this type, the threaded element is held unrotatably by a fork passing through the stationary clamping jaw; the eccentric lever for the axial motion is articulated on the fork in a pivotable manner. An adjusting nut is disposed on the free end of the threaded element, by which means the movable clamping jaw can be adjusted to the width of a particular ski or skis.
Manipulating this known apparatus is relatively tedious and complicated when downhill skis and the narrower cross-country skis must be fastened in it at various times. A further disadvantage is that depending on this preliminary adjustment, the clamping force varies in accordance with how the preliminary adjustment is performed.
Also in the known apparatus for the quick clamping of skis, a center bit is held on the guide rods between the movable and the stationary clamping jaws, being supported on the jaws at both ends via compression springs. This enables the clamping of two skis of a pair at the same time, and the center bit is capable of automatically adjusting to a centered position between the two jaws, because of the compression springs. In this known apparatus, the clamping jaws and the center bit are each provided with a step disposed directly above the guide rods and forming a surface for the skis to rest on and against. Accordingly, the skis can be clamped only in a horizontal condition, unless additional clamping jaws are used, which is relatively inconvenient.